


《皮尔•埃维奇》

by Yeomye_05210037p



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomye_05210037p/pseuds/Yeomye_05210037p
Summary: 如果看不见现实，就一门心思去猜，到底是地狱还是天堂。





	《皮尔•埃维奇》

**Author's Note:**

> 不了解警察局的办事章程，随意瞎写。祝大家七夕快乐。

《皮尔•埃维奇》

BGM：Carla Bruni & Lana Del Rey

我曾经在深夜的警局吃过三明治。休息室的灯光总是不足，或许是所有人太过忙碌，便任由警局最清闲的地方留下阴暗偏安一隅。于是我得以机会吃着从冰箱拿出来的冷食，再倒上一杯热咖啡。嘬饮咖啡之时，我会想起我审讯过的一位先生。他曾经问我：“你何以将现实剔除想象？”他那时一副镇定自若的笑容，连西服的领口都一丝不乱得扣上了领结。我瞧着他的脸，一滴汗也不发，我却感觉我的额角滴下了水珠到我的眼睛。他像是再也不看我，眼神不动，只是嘴开合：“空口白牙指认我杀人，也是想象，不是吗？”

我真诚得以为这位先生的话发自肺腑，所以几年来噩梦环绕，不得好眠。不久前我从警局辞职，辗转到了犹他州寄居。沙漠里人烟稀少，我满心期待我能得以安宁，谁曾想在我企图在犹他大学重拾学生时光的时候再一次见到了那位先生的样貌。虽然只是课上教授使用的案例，但是那位先生的脸还是让我再一次走投无路到匆匆离去。回到家中，我对着镜子洗脸，一时间竟也不再认识我面前这张意志消沉的面孔。我想要落泪，一时间再一次想起那位先生的话，我从未想过他的声音在白日里也如此清晰可见。他问过我：“如果将现实剔除想象？”我这才意识到我的生活里已经充斥了无法忍受的想象，让虚假填进了缺少现实的空白。我正在质疑我重新面对现实的勇气，可她正巧打电话过来，这是我几个月来第一次听见她的声音。她没问别的，就只是说了句：“皮尔•埃维奇的案子重新开了，你来吗？”我终于落了泪，却感到从未有过的释然。现实终于破开了想象的壳子，透进点令人欣慰的光明了。

再踏进雷诺警局，我胸前挂了访客的牌子。我看见的第一样东西，是她红红的眼眶。她手里拿着一个粉红色的本子，我走近了看，发现上面还画了独角兽和美人鱼。她看见我，本压抑住的心情顿时起伏，眼看就要流出泪来。我凑到她耳边，她低声说道：“朱莉，一定要帮我。”警徽在她身上闪闪发亮，金属名牌在水滴的折射下放大。克洛伊•福克斯，我轻声念了出来。“求你。”她甚至将手放在了我的肩上，声音接近于喘息。我接过她手里的本子，才发现这是日记本。右下角写了名字，用黑色圆珠笔描出来的样式。爱娃•福克斯，我念出声，她的眼泪滴到了我的颈窝。

_爱娃•福克斯 _

_2000年12月30日 雪 _

_皮尔•埃维奇的家门口有条沙砾铺的路。我走在上面会有咯吱咯吱的声响，在夜里混上光，不远处别人家窗户里就透出来笑声。我喜欢敲三下门，皮尔•埃维奇是个好人，他每次知道门后的就是我。有一次，他与我说过我这么久了一点也没变，我想了想，抱着他给我的水杯喝水。我原本想跟他说他变得好多，胡子还是不留起来好看些，还有我不喜欢他身上奇奇怪怪的味道。但是我没有跟他讲，因为他还依旧愿意给我吃果酱馅饼，他还是我认识的皮尔•埃维奇。他屋子里暖暖的，烧起来的火能照亮他的脸。我知道他在看我，坐在他那张摇椅上，还盖着那张大毛毯。他打了个哈欠，问我困不困。我想跟他讲我不困，因为他家的果酱馅饼太好吃了。但是我的眼皮还在打架，皮尔•埃维奇的手盖在我的脸上。他说，你睡呀，我的乖宝贝。我就在我的躺椅上睡着了，睡觉的时候还能想到皮尔•埃维奇做的香香的果酱馅饼呢！我早应该问问他怎么做出来的，或者求他与我一起做呀。 _

_2001年3月20日 晴 _

_皮尔•埃维奇的家外面还有一片小花园。如果我早起可以看到五颜六色的牵牛花，皮尔•埃维奇告诉我，如果我把这些花朵摘下来都放在瓶子里，我喜欢的牵牛花才会长的更好。我曾经还不信他呢！皮尔•埃维奇从他的房间里拿出了一整玻璃瓶牵牛花，他向我眨眨眼，“只要放在瓶子里就都是你的了。别人都抢不走。”那瓶牵牛花瓶底全是棕色的汁液，但是颜色越到瓶口越鲜艳，果真像是五彩斑斓的牵牛花从土里长出来一样呢！皮尔•埃维奇向我大喊：“明天你再来我就把我的牵牛花送给你！”我一边沿着他家的沙砾路跑，一边回头跟他讲我知道啦！我明天会带着更多花送给他的，这样他的牵牛花瓶子会更漂亮哦！ _

_2001年4月15日 晴 _

_皮尔•埃维奇家旁边也是有邻居的。其中一个是讨厌的中年大妈，还有一个是烦人的胖胖大叔。我是好喜欢呆在皮尔•埃维奇家里呢，可是那位大妈只要看到我，总是把我从他的家里拉出来，还会把巴掌扇在皮尔•埃维奇脸上呢！皮尔•埃维奇也不喜欢那位大妈，所以我后来每次去都是偷偷溜进皮尔•埃维奇的窗户，他会从窗户下面接住我。他把食指放在嘴上，跟我说：“嘘...”我虽然不紧张但是也立刻心跳起来了，抱住他的脖子一动不动。他会把我放在壁炉前的躺椅上，把所有的百叶窗合上，再回来好心情的和我一起笑。他抱我的时候总喜欢把胡子扎到我的脸上，我跟他讲我很不舒服，他就很不开心得黑脸。讲实话我有一点点害怕，但是我没说，他给我喝水我就乖乖喝水，再也没说过了。我偷偷看他的脸好像真的很不开心一样，就闭上眼睛摸他脸侧的胡子，说我其实很喜欢他的胡子。皮尔•埃维奇这才开心起来，又用胡子扎我的脸。我想这就是他表达亲昵的方式吧。我在书上读到过狮子与人亲热的时候也喜欢用毛燥燥的大脑袋蹭别人哦！ _

_2001年4月16日 雨 _

_哦！忘记说烦人的胖胖大叔了。虽然皮尔•埃维奇跟我讲过记不住别人的名字很不好，但是我就是记不住其他人的名字啦。不过胖胖大叔那么讨厌，我才不要记住他的名字呢。上一次我和皮尔•埃维奇一起在花园里摘牵牛花，胖胖大叔看见了竟然要威胁皮尔•埃维奇要报警！胖胖大叔以为警察能把我吓住，哼，才不呢！他才不知道我的姐姐就是警察，要是她来了一定会帮我把胖胖大叔赶跑啦！只是皮尔•埃维奇好像很怕胖胖大叔的样子，他把我放开，推了一把让我回家。我好生气，我一直以为皮尔•埃维奇是个有礼貌的好朋友，他从来不会这么做的！那天我哭着回家了，我好讨厌胖胖大叔，还有没有礼貌的皮尔•埃维奇！ _

_2001年5月20日 雨 _

_不知道为什么皮尔•埃维奇脾气越来越坏了。我每天跟他说话都好小心。可能是怪我跟他讲了我姐姐是警察的事情，我就知道皮尔•埃维奇最害怕警察了！今天皮尔•埃维奇跟我讲天气越来越热，要不要留在他家睡觉。我想了想就同意了，反正家里只有保姆在，一个人最没有意思了。这时候皮尔•埃维奇才有开心一点，我看着他笑了本来我也应该开心的。可是我没有，我只是喝他给我递过来的水。晚饭他还给我做了果酱馅饼哦！我求他教我怎么做，他想了想也同意了，咧嘴笑说明天早上就告诉我。于是我就又躺在躺椅上，马上就要睡觉觉了哦！ _

我在警局休息室里捧着粉红色的日记本读。夜很深了，克洛伊趴在桌子上睡着了。我感到我的脸上湿湿的，想必全然是我留的泪。在我企图去拿纸巾时，她迷迷糊糊得醒了。等她瞧清楚我的脸，她却过来握住我的手。我看进她的眼睛里，我想跟她讲她不用坚持，可是我没说话也没有动作，只是回握住她的手。“你知道爱娃六年前失踪了。我们抓到皮尔•埃维奇，我就想试试，也许真的是他呢？”她沙哑的嗓音响起，不经意带起的哽咽也让她完好得藏起来。“我们明明发现了那么多尸体，我们明知道就是他，我不能忍受我们就这么让他走掉！”她盯着我的眼睛，一字一句的：“所以我向上帝祈求过，求他带回我的爱娃。”我看着她不停颤抖的睫毛，用手盖住了她的眼睛，轻声道：“克洛伊，有你在，我可以做任何事情。”

于是在被雷诺警局请做外聘专家后不久，我就提交了单独审讯皮尔•埃维奇的申请。令我惊讶的是皮尔•埃维奇竟然因为猥亵儿童被雷诺警方逮捕，面临3-5年的刑期。更令我惊讶的是皮尔•埃维奇依旧记得我，哪怕我直与他有一面之缘。他被两个警员拽到桌子对面的椅子上，却心情舒畅并略带熟谙得叫我的名字。

虽然他依旧保持着镇定自若的笑容，但再次坐在他的对面，我看着他的脸，却再无当时的恐慌。彼时他西装革履一丝不苟，现在他身着红色囚服，被警员拉着得略显狼狈。我问他：“皮尔•埃维奇，你记不记得爱娃•福克斯？”他微微一笑，发亮的眼睛没有躲闪，只是也没有再多言语。不知多久，我以为谈话中止，准备起身离去，没想到他突然开口：“你何以将现实剔除想象？”再听这话，我坐回他对面，盯着他道：“爱娃•福克斯就是现实，皮尔•埃维奇。”他喉咙里传来了似乎是闷笑的呼噜声，不过一会儿又轻声开了口：“小爱娃？没错。她的眼睛最漂亮了。你应该看到我掐她脖子的时候，像是两颗刚从海里捞出来的黑珍珠。”他脸部不自然得扭曲了了一下，笑容变得可怖，像是回想到了什么极乐：“可怜她到死都以为我有多喜欢她。”他盯着我的眼睛，整个人身体猛的向前扑过来：“多傻！”接着他开始疯狂大笑，两个警员冲过来摁住他的身体，想要把他拉走。“朱莉，你真应该见见我的妹妹。你们都是可怜虫，活在想象里的可怜虫！”

看着满脸狰狞的皮尔•埃维奇，我突然腾起一种莫名的情绪，几个月过去，因为想象被现实击破而崩溃的变成了他。我看着他的脸，仿佛看到了当时因为紧张而汗流浃背的我，于是从审讯室出来便调出了他妹妹莱克斯•埃维奇的资料。在1997年7月莱克斯•埃维奇曾经报过警，比她大10岁的男友罗伯特•坎昆骗光了她所有的钱，甚至教唆她去偷父母的银行卡，让本就不富裕的一家跌入谷底。警方最后调查发现，罗伯特•坎昆不仅已经结了婚有了孩子，还在与莱克斯•埃维奇暧昧的同时与另外五个女人保持同样距离的关系。这次噩耗让埃维奇一家如天打雷劈，不到一年埃维奇夫妇离异，母亲带走了莱克斯•埃维奇，父亲与皮尔•埃维奇留在了雷诺。而1999年2月，老埃维奇先生就去世了，留皮尔•埃维奇一人。

“皮尔•埃维奇也一样的，不是吗？”她靠着我看着手里的资料，低声叹气。“活在想象中走不出来的可怜虫。”我扭头看她，温暖的灯光洒在她的脸上，显出脸上细微的绒毛。“但还好就像莱克斯•埃维奇以为的罗伯特•坎昆，爱娃以为的皮尔•埃维奇，皮尔•埃维奇错估了你。”她把双臂环过我的脖子，闷闷得喘息：“他以为你就像其他人一样困在想象里出不来的，他以为没有人能帮的了我。所以他向你松下了防备，以为能再次伤害我，就像当初伤害爱娃一样。”她的唇急切得颤抖着，我的脸上感受到了她温热的呼气。“但是你没有，不是吗？你拯救我于地狱深处。”她的泪落在我的脸上，她的唇也印在了我的唇上。她的唇舌之间散布着绝望而欣喜的气息，甚至在把我压倒在沙发上后还企图用舌头敲开我的牙关。我的手虚浮在她的脑后，堪堪也要落下泪来。

夜里总能见到路边昏黄的路灯，只是都透着些无精打采的朦胧，引得些小虫嗡嗡绕，徒然撑亮了黑暗的角落。我走向皮尔•埃维奇的家，他的门前修了条沙砾路，走起来会有咯吱咯吱的声响。克洛伊站定在警察围起的黄色警戒线外，正看着皮尔•埃维奇的屋子里走来走去的鉴查员。她听见我来了，便回过头，牵起我的手。我低声问她是否要进去，她笑了笑，与我十指相握。“当然，面对现实罢了，更何况与你一起。”

于是她与我拉开黄色警戒条，义无反顾的投身与现实中。


End file.
